You Belong With Me
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: A possibly bad songfic. . Charmy tries to set Espio and Mina up to be together. See if he was successful. If you like it, please tell me. Rated T for safety. I hope it's amusing.


It was a couple of days after the "Babylon incident" as they called it (in which Charmy chose victims and either injured them, got them into situations they didn't like, or made them completely paranoid). All was quiet. Or nearly quiet. Charmy was once again listening to music, and thinking of what he could do with the particular song he was listening to.

He decided that there was only one thing he could do. If he chose Vector as his victim, the crocodile would bite his head off for sure (a vivi imagination isn't good in some cases, example: this one), so he would choose Espio, who was currently on the phone with someone, smiling slightly. And guess who was visiting? A friend of Espio's, Mina Mongoose. Her manager, Ash, was out doing... something.

They weren't sure what. Mina waved to Charmy as he buzzed down the stairs, not noticing that the buzz was an ominous one ("There is no such thing as ominously buzzing!" you might say, oh yeah? Just because I might say there is no such thing as an ominously squeaking chair, it doesn't mean that there isn't does it?). Espio noticed though, and before he could do anything, Charmy started singing in a ridiculously high pitched voice.

_You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about_

_Something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't_

_Get your humor like I do_

Espio's jaw had dropped open when Charmy started singing, but now it was back in place and he was glaring (with narrowed eyes) at Charmy, who was glancing at Mina as he sang the two words in the last line. "Charmy, you'd better not be..."

But the bee interrupted with a raised finger. "Juuuust you wait Espio, I'm not done yet. Did you want to sing with me Mina?" He asked, grinning evilly so that Mina couldn't see.

"Sure." She said, smiling. "I like the song." And so, to Espio's complete horror, she stood up and got beside Charmy.

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of_

_Music she doesn't like_

_'cause she'll never know_

_your story like I do_

Espio's eye twitched, people had started turning off the sidewalk to crowd by the windows of the detective agency to see this off-stage performance of Mina Mongoose's with a strange young bee. The purple chameleon who was trapped inside knew that Charmy was going to do something that would humiliate him.... _something_.... he didn't know what, but he knew it would happen.

And the fact that Charmy was smirking at him did not bode well.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

Getting caught up in the performance, Mina dragged Espio away from the phone (causing him to accidentally drop it) and pushed him into an armchair in front of where she and Charmy were. Charmy was grinning widely now, he had Espio almost where he wanted him...

_If you could see that_

_I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Espio realized that the people were whispering to each other behind their hands and were pointing at him and Mina. Espio's eyes widened slightly as he realized exactly what Charmy was trying to do. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop it.

_Walk in the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

Mina was smiling at him in a way that told Espio she was getting wrapped up in the song.... exactly as Charmy had intended.

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing_

_With a girl like that?_

And then something occurred to Espio, what if Charmy had thought he was talking to a girl on the phone, and maybe he knew something about Mina he didn't...? Whatever the case was, someone had to be filming this for Charmy. But the question was who?

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

Vector came out of his office, yawning, and looked at was going on. "Charmy, someone's on the phone for you." Charmy winked at Espio and mouthed "good luck" before zooming to the office. And Mina kept on singing, not noticing the absence of the bee.

_If you could see that_

_I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by you_

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Mina..." Espio was starting to notice the news reporters arriving with their cameras and their questions.... this was (in his eyes) a dangerous situation. She either didn't hear him, or ignored him.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

Espio paused at that. He hadn't heard this song before, but that stanza sounded very familiar. Probably because it had been the other way around, but Espio hadn't ever felt attraction to Mina... had he? He knew this was part of Charmy's plan, to make him get confused so he'd finally decide he was in love with Mina, and then get it on the news, but he still refused to believe it.

How unfortunate.

_Can't you see that_

_I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by you_

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

She ended her performance by leaning forward and giving Espio a kiss. His eyes widened and he leaned backwards, but she only leaned closer. The cameras flashed like mad, people were trying to get as many pictures as possible. Then, to make things worse, Ash walked in. "Mina! What is going on?!"

"I just did a performance." She said, grinning at him.

"I don't mean that, I mean the kiss!"

"I like him." She said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I don't mean do you like him, I know you did before you even figured it out, what I mean is WHY are you doing it where the people can see?! Heck, if you break up, that'll be all over the papers too! And how in the world is Espio supposed to keep doing his detective work if people are following him around in mobs, asking for his autograph or something like that?!"

"True, but somehow, I don't think we will break up." She said, smiling slightly.

"You're so stubborn!" Growled Ash before going into the kitchen, he came out and beckoned Espio in.

"What?" Asked Espio.

"Do you like her back?"

"I'm not sure, if I say I do I'll probably have convinced myself its because of Charmy."

"What does he have to do with this?" Espio told Ash what had happened and he grinned.

"You wondered who was recording it for him? Me of course!"

"What?!" Yelped Espio. Ash was in on this, and yet, he had told Mina off for kissing Espio in front of cameras! "Well this is just great, I don't know if my feelings have been messed with or what." He groaned. "And Princess Sally is going to..."

"Espio, what is your relationship with Princess Sally?!" Asked a news reporter who had got in somehow.

"Hey! I was only answering some questions for her! There isn't anything going on between us...!" Before Espio could be swamped by more reporters who were worming their way inside, Ash took over.

"Okay people, there's nothing here that'll interest you until tomorrow. And besides, the kiss Mina gave Espio was just an impulse, she's kissed quite a few guys because she was carried away with a song, alright? Now get out!" He somehow managed to shove them all out the door. "Looks like you'll need a manager Espio." Espio sighed, then went to the office and opened the door.

"CHARMY!"

"What?"

"You're dead, you are seriously dead.

"Aww come on Espio, he finally helped me show my love for you." Said Mina, smiling and hugging him from behind, almost making him flinch. Almost. Why? Because that's what Amy did to Sonic.

"Mina, would you excuse me for a second?" She pouted.

"Oh alright... if you insist."

"I do." The chameleon walked into the office and shut the door, then he advanced on Charmy, who was smiling innocently. "You have quite possibly ruined this agency."

"How?" Asked Charmy, confused.

"I'm the one who solves most of the mysteries Charmy! I'm the one who actually makes sense to the clients! If I'm being swamped by people asking personal questions, how can I go out in public anymore? How will we know we're not just being given a false mystery so that the person can meet me! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THE LIFE OF A CELEBRITY!"

"Pish and tush." Said Charmy calmly. Espio stared at him, speechless now. "First of all Mr. I-know-everything, you don't. And sure you don't want to have people trailing you, but I know there are quite a few things you'd like that aren't cheap." Then he grinned cheekily. "Right or left?" He asked, quoting the BFG. Espio's eye twitched. "Right. I also know that you have liked Mina for awhile, Ash helped me figure it out." Charmy buzzed to the door, opened it, and yelled, "THANKS ASH!"

"No problem." Ash called back from the kitchen.

"And if we've got more money, that means more candy and video games and comics for me. And who knows, maybe SEGA will actually make a game with us as the main characters!"

"SEGA?" Asked Espio, looking confused. "Who or what is SEGA?"

"Never mind." Said Charmy, a little too quickly. "Anyway... COMMERCIAL BREAK!" Espio blinked.

"CHARMY! We're not on TV...!"

"Yes we are." Said Charmy, pointing behind Espio. The chameleon half turned. There was a TV crew, filming what was going on.

"ARGH! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR PRIVACY?!" He shoved them out the front door. Ash clapped.

"Good work Espio! Maybe you won't need a manager after all." Mina suddenly hugged Espio again.

"Sorry about that Espio, they managed to get in when I opened a window."

"A window...?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, don't ask me how they managed it. Anyway..." She ooked at him in a way that told him exactly what she wanted him to ask. He sighed.

"Would you like to go on a date?"

"Yes!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. Charmy and Vector gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Relationships..." Espio muttered. "They're tougher than anything else I've ever encountered."

"They're fun." Said Mina, laughing. "Now let's go! I know the perfect place...!" Espio could only hope this place had sushi.

Charmy gave Ash a signal. "We've got all of that recorded, now quick! Let's get it on the internet, along with the agency's phone number and address! Maybe people will send us money." Ash laughed.

"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot."

**Heh heh... this is probably terrible compared to a few of my other stories, but it's what came to mind and it had to get out. Sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations, if you want, maybe I can do a second version, but put it up as another chapter to this story instead of a separate story. :) R&R.**

**Disclaimer: If you dare to. None of the characters belong to CrazyNutSquirrel, they all belong to SEGA. Taylor Swift belongs to herself I suppose, just like her songs.**


End file.
